A Night to Remember
by Blue Marvel 0
Summary: My first fanfic. A Yugi and Mai one shot that originally belonged to KC Whitestar. Enjoy.


Hey everyone, Blue Marvel 0 here. This is my first fic and it is a Yugi/Mai  
pairing. This story was once owned by KC Whitestar, who has long since taken  
her stories off of the site. And after failing to contact her, I asked DJ  
Rodriguez if I could take the story for my own and was given his blessing.  
For that, I thank you.

This is a one shot story and it takes place 2 to 3 years after the show ends.  
I'm also bringing Mai's age down to 19 for when she first appeared so she will  
be 22 or 23 and Yugi will be between 18 to 19.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.

A Night to Remember

The full moon shone brightly over Domino City Park. The stars glittered and  
reflected their light in the lake. At the north side of the lake, a young man  
and woman were sitting together on a bench, enjoying the beautiful scenery  
as well as each others company.

The female of the two had long, curled, silk-like blond hair, vibrant violet  
eyes, and had quite the alluring figure. She was dressed in her usual attire  
of a white tube top and matching purple jacket and miniskirt ensemble with  
matching boots. The male was slightly smaller than the woman who was laying  
on his left shoulder. He had gravity defying black hair that was pointing in  
every direction with crimson crowning edges and blond lightning-shaped bangs  
that framed his face. He was dressed in a grey vest, a long sleeve dark grey  
shirt, and black pants and shoes with a black neck belt. His youthful violet  
eyes had a child-like innocence to them, yet held the experience of the teenager  
he was.

The woman was only slightly older than he was, but age did not matter to them.  
They were in love and that was all that mattered. Who is this young couple you  
may ask? It is none other than Yugi Moto, the King of Games, and Mai Valentine,  
top female duelist. That's right! These two famous duelists are boyfriend and  
girlfriend and have been for a few years.

"Yugi?" Mai cooed softly.

"Yes, Mai?" Yugi asked, looking at her.

"I love you." Mai said smiling, and they kissed.

"I love you too." Yugi said, smiling back.

 _'It's now or never!'_ Yugi thought.

"Mai, I have something I've been meaning to tell you for sometime now."

"What is it, hun?" Mai asked as Yugi stood up.

"We've been going out for several years now and we love each other very much.  
AndI just couldn't imagine my life without you." Yugi said with a smile as he  
turnedto face her.

"Yugi, that's so sweet." Mai said smiling, but she was clearly melting on the  
insidefrom the sweetness of his words.

"Mai Valentine," Yugi began, dropping to one knee and pulling out a small black  
box from out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

He opened the box and inside of it was a gold-banded, 14 karot diamond. Etched  
insideof the diamond was a feather.

Mai's hands went to her mouth and tears began to form as she gasped," Oh Yugi!  
OF COURSEI WILL!"

"REALLY?" Yugi asked, smiling.

"Yes, you silly! Now give me that rock!" Mai said with a smirk, winking at him  
as she held out her left hand.

"Yes, M'lady." Yugi said, sliding the ring on her left ring finger.

"I love you!" Yugi and Mai both said and, embracing each other, began to kiss  
lovingly and passionately. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other  
contently. They had been through so much together.

They first met at Duelist Kingdom, again in the Virtual World, once more at  
Battle City, and then there was the incident with T`ea, Joey, and Tristan.  
Since then, they had been there for each other and now they were going to  
tie the final knot and be together forever.

Hand in hand, Yugi and Mai left the park as a shooting star shot over them,  
but neither of them had a wish for it. They had what they needed, each other,  
and that was enough for them.  
-

Too clear any confusion, when KC wrote this story, it was an epilogue that came  
after a story she wrote called 'Hope? What's That?' where T`ea, Joey, and Tristan  
cruelly ended their friendship with Yugi. She gave her story to DJ Rodriguez before  
taking her stories off of .

So, tell me what you think of this story.

Later


End file.
